Le nozze a lungo rimandate
by young-love
Summary: “Not until we marry.” came her stern voice. The boy frowned. That’s not the answer he wanted to hear. SasuSaku


**Le nozze a lungo rimandat**

(Translates in Italian to: the long-lost wedding)

--AN: Thank you** Laura-chan** for correcting me on the title!! :D i really apreciated it!! --

**Summery**: "Not until we marry." came her stern voice. The boy frowned. That's not the answer he wanted to hear. SasuSaku

**Parings with ages**: Sasuke (9) x Sakura (8) and Naruto (9) x Hinata (8) (if you squint)

* * *

Key: "talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner thoughts'**_

* * *

"Not until we marry." came her stern voice.

The boy frowned. That's not the answer he wanted to hear.

"Oi! Come on Teme! The price is too high!! Back out now or you'll be stuck with her forever!" he heard his loud mouth best friend yell.

A doll was thrown and hit him square on the face. A yell was heard then a loud thump.

"Shut it Uzumaki!" yelled her midnight blue haired best friend.

The raven-haired boy spared a glance at his best friend. _'Dope.' _was the only word that came to his mind.

"Ow. What the heck Hyuga-chan?"

"Don't speak about my friend like she's an Ami clone!" the girl's pearl colored eyes glared at him hard.

Naruto gulped and started to panic. Never had he ever thought that his sweet little Hinata Hyuga could glare at him with pure hatred let alone throw something at him.

'_Oh no I made my Hana mad!!' _Naruto thoughtlessly in his head. _'Wait did I say my Hana?'_

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the pathetic attempts the blond was trying to defend himself.

"I'm still not doing it." he heard the other girl say once more.

He stared at her. It was a bright sunny afternoon today, which made her pink hair shine brilliantly as her usual bright viridian eyes started back at him with an I-know-what-you-are-up-to stare. He sighed. This was not his idea. It had been that stupid dog boy's. Moreover, if that girly-boy hadn't started this whole kissing fiasco he would have never even given this a thought.

"Stupid, Hyuga." he mumbled.

"Neji-senpai is not stupid. He's the top student in his class!" the pink haired girl retorted.

"Tch. Annoying."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You-you! MEANIE!" and the next thing Sasuke knew Sakura had started to throw her tea set at him. He tried to dodge the flying projectiles but could not avoid all of them. Which is why now he was now covered in tea and pieces of food.

Sasuke glared at her. If he wanted to, he could force her to give it to him. He looked at her defiant face. On second thought, why doesn't he just forget about this whole thing?

'_**Isn't it obvious?'**_said his inner self, _'G__**irly-boy, dog-freak and lazy-butt would never let him hear the end of it.'**_

Sasuke sighed. _'Ugh this is not my day.' _he thought wearily. He took out one of his kunai. This wasn't one of the usual kind; no this was a specially made from the Uchiha's own weapons artist. Only the head Uchiha family were allowed to own these rare weapons.

"If you do this, I'll give you this," he said calmly showing her the weapons that held the Uchiha emblem.

Sakura's eyes widened. It was a very tempting offer not to mention she would most definitely get more friends with the item. Heck, it could even make her so popular that Ino Yamanaka would have to beg her to be her friend. She licked her dry lips as she stared at him.

"Er…"

"What your giving her one of you hand made kunai!" yelled his best friend.

"Well?" he asked ignoring the blond idiot yelling in the background.

"Em… I…I still say I won't do it until I get married." she said hastily. There was absolutely no way she was going to do that. After all her daddy said that kissing was only for married couples. She started to slowly blush.

'_Oh my gosh! Did I really say that?' _she screamed in her head. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity… so why was she saying no?

Sasuke scowled. Geez what is it with girls. They were so weird, always squealing when he walked by and trying to get his attention. The only reason he chose Sakura was because she wasn't like all of the other pesky girls.

He sighed for the nth time that day. "Alright." Sakura's eyes widened along with the other two.

"Wh-what?" Sakura said. There was no way THE Uchiha Sasuke agreed to this.

"You heard me." and he turned around. "Oi Naruto, get your butt off the ground and get the scroll."

The blond haired boy was still in a state of shock. He just couldn't believe it. The teme actually agreed to this. Then he felt someone's foot on his face.

"Wha-" he started to say.

"Get up dope. Let's get this over with." the raven-haired boy said walking towards the woods.

"Eh? But Teme?" Naruto instantly got back up. "Where are you going?"

"To the hide out."

"What!!"

The other two girls looked at them as if they had two heads. Were they referring to the _the_ hide out. As in, the same hide out that was sworn to secrecy, that no girls were allowed and the whereabouts were unknown. The same hideout that only boys (which includes: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto) knew about. That hide out?!

"Teme!! Girls aren't allow in there, remember?" yelled the self-proclaimed future Hokage.

"Ah. That's why it's a secret." Sasuke said walking further. He stopped before he walked too far away. "Are you two coming or what?" he asked referring to the two girls who were rooted to their spot.

Both shook their heads and ran towards the boys.

"H-hai!"

-

Soon they arrived at the hide out. It was simply amazing. They entered a tunnel that leads them to a small paradise. All around them was a peaceful with a large lake taking half the space of the cavern and wild plants grew everywhere. Sakura was certain that at night, the fireflies would have been all around them.

"Woa!" said the two girls. As they looked around the underground place.

"So pretty…" whispered Hinata. Sakura couldn't agree more. It was a grand sight.

"Hey you two, we took you here but you had better promise not to tell anyone about coming here. Got it?" asked Naruto who was livid that girls were standing at their secret area.

But the two girls didn't fuss about it what so ever, in fact they both nodded in agreement. Keeping this place, a secret was worth it after all.

"Alright, let's just get this thing over with." Sasuke said motioning Sakura to come over to him.

The pink haired girl complied and walked towards him. Sasuke picked up a couple of flowers and gave it to her.

"Here."

Sakura merely blushed as she took the flowers.

"Hyuga-chan you are the witness, okay?" said Naruto taking her hand and leading her closer to the pair. He saw the girl nod her head yes. "great! And I'll be Hokage marries them." he said with a goofy grin. His grudge over the girls coming to their spot had worn off and he was excited. He gets to be the hokage even for a little while, after all the Hokage was the one that legally marries couples.

"Um Sakura-chan." the pink haired girl turned to look over at her friend. "Come here for a sec."

Sakura looked at her in confusion but complied. She walked up to her. Hinata reached down and picked a pretty red flower then stuck it in her friends pink hair.

"Eh? What are you two doing?" asked Naruto.

"I have to make Sakura-chan look pretty for her wedding." Hinata said fixing her friends hair and making it look nicer.

Naruto shook his head before placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's not too late to back out now." he taunted.

"Hn." there was no way he was backing out now.

"Alright ready!" said Hinata smiling at her handwork.

Sakura's hair was pulled back with all of her bangs pushed over to one side with Flowers decorating Sakura's hair bun. The guys just gaped at her. It was totally different from her usual style and it made her look very pretty.

"Come over here Sakura-chan. Look at your hair though the reflection." said Hinata. Sakura once again followed her friend's advice and peered through the crystal clear water. She was astonished at herself. She looked totally different and she liked it.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said hugging her friend before they both went right back up to the boys.

Naruto coughed. "Alright then…" he began to read the words to Sakura and Sasuke. "Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be wife?"

"Lawfully wedded wife." Sakura corrected him

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine. Your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sasuke replied calmly. "But I think that there is something about sickness and in health, richness or poorness," he added. Sakura was not the only one who has seen a wedding.

Naruto nodded before continuing. "Do you Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke in sickness and in health and in richness and poorness as your lawful husband?"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto sighed. "You have to say it Haruno-chan."

"I-I do." she said in a shaky voice.

Naruto smiled and said "Sasuke you may now kiss the bride"

Sakura gulped. She was in it now, no backing out.

Sasuke leaned in and softly touched her lips with his. In that, moment a shock traveled to both their bodies. It was big like New Years fireworks blowing up in the sky. They soon broke apart staring at each other in shock.

"So…" started Naruto. "How was it?"

"It was… it was…" started Sakura

"It was nothing like Neji said it would be." Sasuke said interrupting her. "Wasn't it Sakura?" Sakura whipped her head to the raven-haired boy.

"Er… um… yeah. It was nothing more than skin touching skin. No big deal." Sakura said recovering from her shock. She smiled at the blond. Before walking back up to her friend. "Come on Hinata-chan. Tenten-senpai said that she would come over today." she took her friends hand and led her away. All the while Sasuke and Naruto watched them leave.

"Wait a moment!" yelled Naruto.

Both girls stopped where they were Before looking back at Naruto.

"You guys won't tell anyone that we took you here, will you?"

"No." came both of their replies as they continued walking out the tunnel.

Once they were far enough Naruto threw a pebble at the lake.

"Aw man, this sucks. I thought for sure that Neji was on to something."

"Hn."

"You were supposed to feel a shock of some sort." the blond continued, "You _sure_ neither of you felt anything?"

"Ah." Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets before he too walked out.

"O-oi! Wait up!"

-

The next day at school neither Sakura nor Hinata ever mentioned their encounter with the boys or being in their hide out. It was just as they promised. The two of them could have even sworn they dreamed the same dream if it hadn't been for the kunai that was left inside Sakura's desk with a note that said in beautiful kanji.

"It's yours now. Keep it safe."

* * *

YoungLove: There you have it!! Hahaha!! XD boy I am sugar high today. I'm kind of sad that this is finished… T.T I'm tempted to make another chapter as a small epilogue. What do you think?? Then this story would be a two part one-shot. This part being the first half and the next would be some type of follow up… or maybe I should stop here…

oh if you are wondering why was Naruto saying Sakura's and Hinata's name so formally it's because Neji (and Sasuke) forced him to… something along the grounds of he didn't know them well enough to call them by their first name.

I hope that you have enjoyed this little (one-shot). Thanks for reading! And please feel free to review so that I know how well, or how bad I did… hopefully I did well… and thanks again if you do decide to leave a review!!

-

-


End file.
